No se puede tener todo lo que se pide
by Duare
Summary: Chloe y Lois son capturadas en una de las instalaciones Luthor, mientras las vienen a rescatar Chloe reconoce que no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere. Corto one-shot escrito para la comunidad poetas muertos con los promts indicados.


**Título: No se puede tener todo lo que se pide  
Fandom:** Smallville, leve crossover DC  
**Pairing - personajes:** Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lanes, Green Arrow (Olliver Queen)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Palabras:** 646  
Escrito para poetasmuertas con los siguientes promts: "cita a ciegas" + _"_ si esa es la mejor solución que se te ocurre, estamos realmente jodidas " cita 4

La puerta de acero se cerró pesadamente detrás de ellas y las alarmas de seguridad por fin dejaron de sonar. La habitación donde las habían encerrado era absolutamente blanca: paredes y techo blanco, suelo blanco, y un par de bancos blancos para sentarse.

-Bien, esto empieza a ser terriblemente familiar -dijo una de ellas a la vez que se estiraba en uno de los bancos y miraba de coger una posición cómoda. -Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que Smallville aparezca para sacarnos de aquí, como de costumbre.

-Lois, si esa es la mejor solución que se te ocurre, estamos realmente jodidas -respondió exasperada la otra chica, quien miraba con atención la puerta, buscando algún panel oculto que le permitiera hacer saltar el sistema de seguridad.

-Para nada... Es un clásico, ¿sabes, Chloe? Tú decides investigar Dios sabrá que, yo te sigo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y siempre acabamos en una situación de mortal peligro hasta que Smallville aparece para salvar el día. A ese chico le falta el caballo blanco, de verdad.

-Lois, no estás ayudando en nada, tenemos que salir de aquí y no necesitamos a Clark para eso.

-Oh! Y doble puntuación si a quien investigamos es Luthor -siguió Lois haciendo caso omiso de su prima.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- Preguntó Chloe, girándose hacia su prima con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¿Acaso importa? -Respondió Lois con idéntica sonrisa, lo que provocó que ambas estallaran en sonoras carcajadas.

Cuando las risas por fin terminaron, y ambas chicas volvieron a ser conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, Chloe prosiguió en su búsqueda de alguna forma escapar mientras Lois continuaba hablando sin parar.

-¡Llevamos aquí media hora! A este paso no nos dará tiempo de prepararte para tu cita a ciegas... Voy a matar a Clark. Tanto chico maravilla, tanto ir al rescate de todo y tanto madre Teresa y cuando una lo necesita de verdad a saber que estará haciendo.

Chloe empezaba a pensar que su prima realmente sospechaba algo sobre Clark, ¿si no de qué tanto remarcar que siempre estaba salvando el día? Claro que su amigo no es que fuera muy discreto en ocasiones...

Por lo que más quieras Clark, no vengas a rescatarnos, pensó desesperada.

No es que quisiera estar encerrada, y obviamente temía que esa imponente puerta de acero se abriera y entrara algún matón enviado por Lionel, pero la idea de evitar la dichosa cita a ciegas en la que la había encerronado Lois con uno de los amigos de Olliver era bastante atractiva.

De hecho, se dijo mirando su reloj con satisfacción, ya casi que ni me daría tiempo a llegar, ¡ah! Ahí te quedas misterioso B.

Desafortunadamente, no siempre podemos tener todo lo que pedimos. Y Chloe fue absolutamente consciente de ello al oír una pequeña explosión al otro lado de la puerta y ver como esta se abría de golpe dejando ver a un sonriente Green Arrow, casi como si hubiera aparecido llamado por sus pensamientos.

No, no era Clark al rescate lo cual era bueno para no darle más leña al fuego que era la mente de suprima Lois, pero Olliver era el compinche de Lois en el tema de la cita a ciegas, así que no había forma posible de librarse.

-Llegas tarde calzas verdes -acusó Lois saliendo rápidamente de la habitación-, tenemos el tiempo justo de salir se aquí, llegar a casa, arreglar a Chloe y dejarla en el restaurante.

-¿Sabes Lois? A veces un gracias sería un bonito detalle -Respondió Green Arrow.

-Ya bueno, no te canses esperando Ollie -le susurró Chloe palmeándole una mejilla y pasando juntó a él para seguir a su prima.

-No, yo no -contestó por su parte el aludido, guiando a las chicas hacia la salida y con una risotada añadió-, pero se de uno que se va a esperar un buen rato en el restaurante.


End file.
